


Oh, Yes, They Will Be Mine

by geeky_ramblings



Series: How Peter Hale Won Over His Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite perplexing that John Stilinski and Melissa McCall wanted nothing to do with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Yes, They Will Be Mine

Peter Hale wasn't a patient man nor did he appreciate being turned down by not one but two people. Really, it was quite perplexing that John Stilinski and Melissa McCall wanted nothing to do with him. Granted there was the pesky fact that he was the reason that Scott was a werewolf (plus there was the fact he would have bitten Stiles too if Peter had had the opportunity) but that shouldn't stop him from claiming his mates. After all he was gorgeous and they would be very lucky to have him, so what could possible be their reason for saying no to one measly little date?

Honestly Peter was at a loss. He had his eye on John and Melissa for awhile now and he was determined to show them that there was more to him than a slightly insane uncle with a yen for witty repartee. He had a soft side too or at least he would have had one if Peter didn't get nauseous over the sight of cute things such a bunnies and puppies He loved kids as well; okay that's a lie. Peter couldn't stand children but that doesn't mean he wouldn't make good mate material.

At least he was good in bed and thanks to his werewolf nature, Peter had really good stamina. So he knew that both his mates would be satisfied beyond belief. So why wouldn't they say yes to a nice candlelight dinner at the local Italian restaurant? Obvious Melissa and John didn't know how lucky they were that Peter was interested in them. Although it behooved the werewolf to wait and bide his time, he remained resolute in his decision to bother Melissa and John until they said yes. He would not rest until they were his!


End file.
